1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and more particularly to a method and apparatus for battery charging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, an electronic apparatus, such as a smartphone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a laptop PC, a wrist watch, a wearable device such as a Head-Mounted Display (HMD), and the like, recently has not only a telephone call function but also various other functions (e.g., a Social Network Service (SNS), the Internet, multimedia, capturing still/moving images and reproduction of the captured still/moving images, etc.). The more various functions the portable electronic apparatus has, the more current a processor thereof consumes. Accordingly, interest in various high-performance batteries and charging technology has increased.